wings_of_fire_namesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hybrids
A hybrid is a dragon that is not purely one tribe and both dragons are from different tribes. A dragon that is a hybrid may include special names that fits the two tribes it inherits blood from. Feel free to contribute names, but do NOT add canon hybrid names (ex: Darkstalker, Sunny, Whiteout, etc). Etymology is not listed on this page. Feel free to contribute etymology to the pages. Note: This page is a work in progress. Feel free to contribute in the meantime. MudWing/SeaWing * Amphibian * Beaver * Delta * Lilypad * Wetland * Tadpole * Salamander * Otter MudWing/SkyWing * Flamingo * Apple * Summer * Heron * Duck * Amber * Jay * Quail MudWing/SandWing * Almond * Autumn * Sage * Crumble * Tan * Lizard * Moth (also works as a SilkWing name) * Rabbit * Hazel MudWing/RainWing * Autumn * Fern * Summer * Deer * Walnut * Hazelnut * Hazel * Ant * Anteater * Butterfly (also works as a SilkWing name) MudWing/IceWing * Permafrost * Bear * Pine * Crevasse * Shrew MudWing/NightWing * Flytrap * Earthquake * Earthshaker * Mudbath * Bugflight * Earthruler SandWing/SkyWing * Amber * Smelt * Sunrise * Sun * Sunlight * Heatwave * Flare * Smelt * Summer SandWing/SeaWing * Beach * Dawn * Ray * Sandy * Dusk * Pale * Pebble * Drought * Drizzle SandWing/RainWing * Lion * Lioness * Summer * Autumn * Venom * Tarantula * Bask * Perodia SandWing/IceWing * Barren * Taka (Means 'Waste.' Mean, I know.) * Gleam * Mirage * Coyote * Glare SandWing/NightWing * Heatwave * Sunrise * Dusk * Dawn * Poisontail * Flycatcher * Deadlysting * Dusk * Vemonclaws SkyWing/SeaWing * Heron * Seagull * Shorebird * Gull * Cavern * Puffin * Cascade * Swish * Waterfall * Tern SkyWing/RainWing * Toucan * Macaw * Parrot * Meadow * Rainstorm * Apple * Cloud * Treetop * Cloudy * Caracara SkyWing/IceWing * Snowstorm * Wind * Crystal * Dusk * Dawn * Glitter * Icestorm * Crevasse * Celestial SkyWing/NightWing * Nightsky * Whirlwind * Quickflight * Fastflyer * Charcoal * Thunderstorm * Skyfire * Stormcloud * Hummingbird * Quickwings * Eclispewings * Equinox * Dusk SeaWing/RainWing * Tropical * Angelfish * Rainstorm * Watermelon * River * Dew * Dewdrop * Catfish * Seashell SeaWing/IceWing * Iceberg * Gentoo * Cod * Hail * Drift * Beluga * Glacial * Rockhopper * Whitecap (Animal's sona's name on the Fanon wiki) SeaWing/NightWing * OceanCurse * Kingfisher * Darksight * Quickswimmer * Hammerhead * Saltwater * Freshwater * Abyss * Voyage * Shipwreck RainWing/IceWing * Glitter * Borealis * Aurora * Poppy * Trout * Vapor * Crystal * Opal * Shine RainWing/NightWing * Anteater * Marvelous * Adorable * Brilliant * Changingscales * Brightscales * Downpour * Charming * Tropicstar * Junglerider * Blossontalons * Mangoclaws * IceWing/NightWing * Deathbreath (If you want to make the name a joke.) * Coldbringer * Freezingscales * Snowstorm * Coldbreath * Frostbreath * Coldsnow * Subzero * Clearsnow * Frostowl * Magpie * Frozenclaws * Icetalon * Aurora MudWing/HiveWing * Mosquito * Midge * Whirligig * Harvestman * Odonata * Springtail MudWing/SilkWing * Pondhawk * Amberwing * Metalmark * Nectar * Eggar * Ringlet * Copper * Duskywing * Moth MudWing/LeafWing * Chestnut * Almond * Cedar * Dogwood * Buttonbush * Maple * Duckweed * Cypress * Pulpit SandWing/HiveWing * Tarantula * Ant * Beetle * Darkling * Gnat * Harvester * Leech * Tick * Honeybee SandWing/SilkWing * Diamondback * Viceroy * Sanddragon * Swallowtail * Pipevine * Damselfly * Gossamer * Skipper * Metalmark SandWing/LeafWing * Ocotillo * Agave * Cactus * Yucca * Sissoo * Chitalpa * Mesquite SkyWing/HiveWing * Hawkmoth * Ladybird * Stonefly * Damselfly * Beewolf * Dobsonfly * Lacewing * Botfly SkyWing/SilkWing * Flutter * Cloudywing * Firetip * Russet * Ruby-eye * Saturn * Jewelwing SkyWing/LeafWing * Cherry * Ash * Apple * Firewood * Berry * Canopy * Rose * Alder SeaWing/HiveWing * Springtail * Backswimmer * Midge * Lacewing * Crayfish * Backswimmer * Waterbug * Caddisfly * Alderfly SeaWing/SilkWing * Wainscot * Eggar * Azure * Pondhawk * Odonata * Milkweed * Skipper * Lappet * Morpho SeaWing/LeafWing * Lotus * Duckweed * Wolffia * Algae * Eelgrass * Waterlily * Pondweed * Seaweed * Anubias RainWing/HiveWing * Tarantula * Beetle * Bee * Mantid * Damselfly * Millipepde * Eciton RainWing/SilkWing * Nectar * Sulfur * Cydno * Tigerwing * Glasswing * Atlas RainWing/LeafWing * Honeylocust * Ivy * Jupiter * Ceiba * Fig * Kapok * Canopy * Jungle IceWing/HiveWing * Silverfish * Fly * Mosquito * Blowfly * Bee * Mite * Tick IceWing/SilkWing * White * Skipper * Swallowtail * Bluet * Woollybear IceWing/LeafWing * Algae * Moss * Lichen * Fir * Shrub * Alder NightWing/HiveWing * Stinger * Darkling Category:Hybrid Pages Category:SkyWing Pages Category:MudWing Pages Category:SeaWing Pages Category:NightWing Pages Category:SandWing Pages Category:IceWing Pages Category:HiveWing Pages Category:SilkWing Pages Category:LeafWing Pages Category:Names Category:Available for Contribution Category:Work In Progress Category:RainWing Pages